Injured
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Ladybug gets injured by an akumatized victim, and Chat tries to take care of her. But Ladybug is too stubborn to accept someone else's help. A two shot on what could happen if Ladybug gets injured by an akuma.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Chat Noir was in a state of shock, his eyes were wide, and his mind went blank. But only for a moment, nothing more. He couldn't afford it to be more than just a moment. The first thought he had when he refocused, was that he had failed. The next thought was that he had to fix it. He went back into action with a fury. It was only a matter of seconds before the akuma was caught. He threw it to Ladybug, who cleansed the akuma quickly. When he turned back to his Lady, tears sprang to his eyes. He saw his lady slumped against a wall, her eyes glassy. The amount of blood she had lost was cataclysmic. If only she had used her lucky charm, if only she had used her powers to fix everything. Then the fact that she had been impaled by one of the akumas' weapons would not have been such a problem.

"Kitty," She said, her voice weak. She took a few steps away from the wall. Her body swaying, and she kept her arm pressed to her side. She was holding herself together in the only way she knew how. By keeping as much pressure on the wound as she could. She could feel how her ribs were cracked, as well as the bruises forming on her arm.

"My Lady," Chat squeaked out, running to Ladybug. He put his arms around her, and she slumped into his body, not trying to push him off, like she usually did. "Don't worry, My Lady, I'll take care of you."

"No…. I'm alright…." She said, finally trying to push him off of her, but she was weak. A beep went off from Chat's ring. "You're about to change back…."

"That doesn't matter," Chat said, holding her up.

"It does…." Ladybug summoned all her strength, and pushed Chat away. She stumbled back, and slumped against the wall once more. Chat moved enough so that he was hidden from Ladybug, but could still see her. He wanted to respect his lady's wishes, but still wouldn't leave her alone. He transformed back into Adrien, and returned to her.

When he got back to his lady, he could see her eyes closed. He picked her up, as if she were light as a feather, and started carrying her. He could feel his own racing heartbeat pounding in his ears. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called his ride. He was carrying the superhero like a baby, holding her so that their bodies had as much contact as they could.

"You'll be alright, my lady." He whispered, as he waited for his ride.

The car got there quickly, and he pulled Ladybug into the back with him. The car headed straight for the hospital, the driver having seen the injured superhero didn't even ask a single question. Adrien took her to the hospital, and handed her off to the medical experts. It was hard for him to leave her though. He left his number at the front desk, telling them to call him as soon as there was any news of her. When he returned home, he slumped into his bed, waiting for the hospital's call.

Marinette woke up in the hospital, still in the tight spandex of her suit. _What happened?_ She asked herself. She was weak, very weak. Pain was the first thing she felt, the first thing she really thought about. The second thing she thought of, was that she had to get out. What if she detransformed in the hospital? Her parents must be worried. And what would happen if she just didn't show up at school the next day. She removed the needles that were connected to her. Pulling her yo-yo from her hip, she swung out of the hospital window, hearing the frantic beeping of machinery behind her.

For the second time that night, Adrien recieved a call from the hospital. The first time it was good news, his lady was out of surgery, and was resting in her hospital bed. But this one wasn't as good of news. They told him that his lady had left. When he asked what they meant, they told him how she simply disappeared. His heart lurched when he heard the news. _Why did she leave? Why didn't she let herself be taken care of?_ He wondered, as he angrily paced around his room, wondering what he could do.

"Plagg, Claws out," He called, transforming into Chat Noir, and planning to search for his Lady. It was only after his first time through paris without seeing his lady, that he realized he didn't know where to look, he didn't know where she would even go. After he went through Paris three time, he decided to give up. He returned to his room, promising himself that he would find Ladybug the next evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Marinette's alarm went off, and she groaned. She didn't want to go to school, but she knew she had to. She got up, thankful that she set her alarm a few hours early, so that she could take care of her own wounds. She pulled out her first aid kit, and undid the bandages around her torso. Wrapping her body in gauze first, then tightly wrapping herself with an ace bandage. And she prayed that the tight wrap around her would hold her in one piece. She wore a baggy black shirt, one that would not draw attention to the bandage around her center, but instead would hide it. She didn't want anyone to see her injuries. She knew that it would probably already be on the Ladyblog that she was injured, so if someone knew Marinette was so badly injured, they may suspect something. She started walking to school, starting out an hour early, but not getting there until fifteen minutes before. She had to stop multiple times because of how weak she was. When she got to school, she collapsed into her seat, and waited for school to start. She was in too much pain to do much else.

"Good Morning Marinette," Alya said, sitting next to the blue haired girl. The girl didn't turn to look at her, or even say hello back. "Marinette! Earth to Marinette!" She said, shaking the girl's shoulders.

"Alya…. Hello…" Marinette said after a sharp intake of breath.

"Girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm alright…" Marinette said, before spacing out again.

"Hey Alya, Hey Marinette," Nino said to the girls, as he entered. He noticed the worry in Alya's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Marinette's acting weird." Alya said, Nino would have asked more, but Adrien entered the room.

"Hey Alya, Nino." He said, giving a small wave to his friends. "Hey Marinette," He sat down, before looking up at the girl behind him, shocked that she didn't give him even a wave back. She usually responded when he said hi to her. "Marinette?!"

"Oh… Hi Adrien…." She said, before laying her head back down on her desk.

"What's wrong with her?" Adrien mouthed to Alya.

"I don't know," Was Alya's mouthed response.

The teacher called the class to attention, so the attention was drawn from the young girl in pigtails, and to the teacher.

Adrien had been worried about two girls the entire day. He was worried for his Lady, of course, but he also had a growing panic for Marinette. His worry had eased for his lady, since he hadn't heard anything, he was pretty sure she at least got home. Maybe her civilian form went to the hospital. Maybe she was just in the hospital, under a different name. But his worry for Marinette was getting progressively worse. She was the cause of his constant worry. She wasn't a superhero. And he wasn't sure she would be as willing, and able to take care of herself, as his lady would. His panic for her only grew when she left school early, telling the teacher she wasn't feeling well. When he hadn't heard anything about Marinette from Alya by the end of the day, he decided to check up on her himself. Just as Chat Noir.

Marinette woke up, bleary eyed, when she heard a knock on her window. She had been in too much pain, just from her movement during the day, that she couldn't even finish school. She didn't even go to the nurse, instead, she headed home. She had gone straight to bed, and had fallen asleep. In her sleep, the pain was lessened, but not much. She got up from her bed, wincing at every movement, and moved to her window. She saw Chat outside, and her mind went into a panic. _Is something wrong? Why is he here? Has… Has he figured out my secret?_ She wondered, opening the window to let him in.

"Good Evening, Princess." He smiled, stepping closer to her.

"To what do I owe the Pleasure?" She asked, wincing with every breath she took.

"I was worried about you," He admitted.

"I'm fine," She replied, and he put his arms around her. Her face went pale, and she pushed him off. He had held her too tightly, making her ribs, and her injury scream out in pain. She squeaked, as she went to sit on her bed. Chat didn't know exactly what he had done wrong, until he realized that he didn't know her that well, maybe it was too weird for her to be hugged by one of Paris' superheros.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know what I was thinking," He said, looking at her face, and seeing a small frown.

"It's alright." Marinette said, with a small wince. "It's my fault." She placed her hand on her side, and could feel the damp cloth of her shirt. She was grateful for the darkness of the room, and the dark color of her shirt. She was also grateful for the leather suit Chat wore, since if there wasn't any of those things, he would have noticed the dark liquid pouring out of her body. She held pressure to her side, and Chat could see the pain in her eyes. Marinette's consciousness was seeping out of her body with her blood, and she felt dizzy, lightheaded.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Chat said, staring intently at her.

"It's nothing…" Marinette said, straightening up, to show him she was alright. As she tried to take a step, she happened to stumble over hair, and would have hit the ground, if Chat hadn't caught her.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Chat said, trying to keep a light voice, but his voice was sour. _What's wrong with her? What happened?_ She was the only person, other than ladybug, who he cared about this much. She was the only other person who could bring out his protective side. He wondered if it was just because she was clumsy. Or maybe it was because of the way she looked at him. Or her bright smiles. But whatever it was, he felt drawn to the shy, clumsy girl. And seeing her in pain made his heart lurch, like it did when he saw Ladybug struggling the evening before.

"I… I don't feel good." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What's wrong?"

"Blood," Her quiet voice started, she seemed dazed. And weak. "Loss….."

He listened to her words, but did not quite fit them together, until he noticed the hand that had been clutching at her side. It was tinged red. He lifted up her shirt, blushing scarlet at the thought of what he was doing. His hands froze when he noticed the ace wrap around her toros. The side of it being dyed dark red. _What could have caused this? What happened to her? It's like…. Ladybug's wound…. Was she…. Was she his lady? His stubborn lady._

"My Lady?" He asked, as her eyes started to flutter closed.

"Yes Chaton?" She said, her voice hazy.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said, opening her window, ready to vault through Paris.

"I'm alright, Chaton,"

"No, you're not. Please, let me take care of you."

"I don't want…." She started to speak, but he silenced her with his lips. Kissing her urgently, his raw emotions spilling into the kiss. Fear, passion, anger, pain, worry. All of it he poured out to her. And she drank it up. He went out to her balcony, and started vaulting across Paris, towards the hospital.

"I'm not going to lose you, My Lady." He whispered into her ear, as he landed outside the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 **Since some of you seemed to want another chapter, here it is. I hope you enjoy. -Alice O'flynn**

Marinette woke in the hospital for the second time in only a few days. Her entire body ached, but thankfully, she didn't feel much pain. Her eyes opened to light, a lot of light. She looked around the hospital room, her eyes hazy for a moment. But when she finally focused, she noticed Chat Noir next to her, holding her hand. Why hadn't she noticed that first?

"C-Chat?" She asked, her voice heavy.

"My Lady," His voice was serious, and his green eyes burned with emotion. "Please don't do that to me again. You scared me. I don't know what I would do without you. I know you can be stubborn, but when your life is at stake, please, please let others take care of you." He was squeezing her hand, and tears were rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said, her eyes misting up as well. "I'm really sorry Kitty. I shouldn't have scared you like that. It was more serious than I thought. Thank you, so much, for saving me."

"Take care of yourself, okay? I really don't want to lose you My Lady."

"How-How did you know who I was?" Marinette asked, realizing that she was not transformed, yet he was still calling her his lady.

"Your injury. It's the exact same one what Ladybug got. You confirmed it for me last night as well."

"Oh…. But…. How did I get here? I don't remember much of last night….. You…. You came to visit me, right? Why?"

"I brought you here. I needed to check up on you. You were out of it the entire school day, and left early, that's how I knew something was off. I needed to make sure you were okay….. But you weren't."

"How… How did you know what I was like at school?"

"I go to school there as well… I'm in your class."

"But….. Everyone in my class has gotten akumatized…. Everyone except me…. And….A-A-Adrien?" She started stuttering when she said his same.

"At your service, My Lady." He said, kissing her hand.

"Y-You're A-Adrien?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"No…. I can't believe it…. You can't be… Adrien….." Marinette's words confused Adrien.

"Why not?"

"Because, it can't have been Adrien who has been flirting with me. I can't have been rejecting the boy I have a crush on…. Forget I said anything." Marinette hadn't meant to admit her crush.

"You have a crush. On-On Adrien?" Chat's voice sounded a bit strangled.

"I guess there's no hiding it now. Yes. I've had a crush on him, every since that day in the rain, when he-you gave me an umbrella."

"I… I thought you still didn't like me. I thought I made you uncomfortable."

"I have to ask you… I've always wondered… Do you actually care about Ladybug? I know you're a flirt and all….. I just…. Do you really care about me that much?"

"Of course I do, My Lady. You aren't just my crime fighting partner. But you are my best friend. And the Love of my life."

"Are you sure you didn't fall for the mask?"

"I know I didn't….. Remember when we first met, and you were having second thoughts about being Ladybug? You put that aside to save the innocent. That's what I love about you. Even if you're scared, you defend others. You are selfless. That's what I fell in love with."

"You really love me."

"With all my heart."

"And I love you, Adrien. Chat. I love you with all my heart."


End file.
